a swordsman and a princess
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This is a MarthxPeach story. Some chapters maybe short but that's okay. Full title in the story enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story from my 4th memory card (yes your read this right I have four memory cards.) Anyway this story will be a MarthxPeach story with a slight MarthxZelda but only for one chapter. So I would suggest reading the whole story before reviewing but it's just a suggestion. Thank you now enjoy.

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee I just like to play it a lot.,

A blue haired swordsman and a blonde haired princess

Chapter 1

One day in the Smash Mansion Princess Peach was walking through the halls in her white dress to the main room and sees a swordsman in a red outfit who was no doubt a prince but she did not know his name so she went up to him

Peach said "Umm excuse me?"

Swordsman said "Yes."

Peach with butterflies in her stomach says "What is your name?"

Swordsman says "My name is Marth."

"Where are you from Marth?" Peach asks

"I'm the prince of Altea, you?" Marth asks

"I am form the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm the princess." Peach says

"I see." says Marth

"Well it is very nice to meet you Marth." Peach says

"Same here, but I must be off to find my room." said Marth

"Of course, so maybe I will see you later on today?" asked Peach

"Most likely yes you will see me later on since my first match is coming soon. So see you then." Says Marth

As he was walking away Peach couldn't help but feel like she had feelings for Marth but she wasn't sure if it was for real or not.

When Marth found his room he couldn't seem to get Peach out of his mind. However he figured that it was nothing and went off to the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Marth entered the main room he could not believe his eyes. The room was as big as a ball room but it had a lot of basic furniture from one end of the wall to the next but the center was untouched. While he was still in amazement about the room he saw a certain someone that he recognized right off the bat So he ran up to her and called out her name.

Marth says "Peach!"

Peach turns around and waves her hand and says "Oh hello Marth."

"So are you ready for your match against Link?" Peach asks

"Yes, but I don't know who Link is? You wouldn't mind introducing me to everyone would you Peach?' Marth asks.

"Of course I will Marth." Peach says

She points out all of the other smashers to Marth. "That's Link over there." Peach says

When Marth looked he saw another swordsman but someth8ing seemed different about him like he was a true hero but he ignored it and decided to walk up to him. Peach noticed this and decided to join him.

"Do you want to me to introduce you to him Marth." Peach asks

"Sure." Marth says

They walk up to Link and Peach greets him first.

"Hello Link." Peach says

"Oh hello Peach." Link says and he notices Marth

"So, who this guy? " Link asks raising a brow

"Oh, yes this is Marth and he just joined us all today." Peach says

"Ah, well it nice to meet you Marth and by the looks of it I see you are also a swordsman." Link says

"Yes I am and I am also looking forward to our in a little bit." Marth says while extending his hand.

Smiling Link says 'So am I." while shaking his hand

Right when Link turns around and walks away all of a sudden a claw pushed Marth out of the way and the strange figure says "Hey you're in my way. Move!"

Peach holds Marth's shoulder and asks "Marth are you Okay?"

"Yes I'm alright but who was that guy anyway?" Marth says

"Oh that was Bowser just ignore him when he starts acting like a jerk." Peach says

"Well, alright but who are all of these other people?" Marth asks

"Well that over there is Samus who is a bounty hunter, the one off to the side is Captain Falchon who is racer. and those two over there are Fox and Falco who are pilots of a mercenary team." Peach says

"I take those two in the plumber outfits or also from the Mushroom Kingdom like you and Bowser?" Marth asks

"That's right, and there are Kirby, the ice climbers, Popo and Nana, Ness, Yoshi who is also from the Mushroom Kingdom, and there are also the Pokemon Pikachu, Pichu, Jillypuff, and Mewtwo, the person over there in the corner is Donkey Kong. Peach says

"I think I got but who are those two over there." Marth asks

He saw a woman in a blue dress staring out a window and a man wearing dark armor but Marth could tell that there was a feeling in his gut that told him he was evil.

"Well the one on the right is Princess Zelda of Hyrule and the other is Ganondorf but you hopefully won't have to worry about him." Peach says

While Peach was saying this Zelda noticed them and decided to say hello to the new smasher.

"Hello Peach." Zelda says

"Hello Zelda." Peach says

'Um so who is this?" Zelda asks

"Oh right this is Marth from Altea." Peach says

"Hello Marth." Zelda says

"Hello Zelda." Marth says

"Well it was very nice to meet Marth I hope I see you again." Zelda says

"Yes I hope so too." Marth says

While Zelda was walking away Marth went through the teleporter to face Link. While was waiting to watch the match Ganondorf just stood there with his arms crossed waiting to watch the match but with a purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Marth opened his eyes he realized that he was now in what seemed to be a temple of some sort. He then saw Link coming right at him so he blocked the attack and sent right back at him. Everyone who saw that were, interested in who would win since it had just started. Link charged up an arrow and shot it straight at Marth but he noticed it and dodged it like it was nothing. Link tried to throw a bomb but he caught it and throw right back. Of course the boomerang hit Marth and Link started attack after attack on Marth. While in the masion everyone thought the match was pretty even but while that was going on Peach and Zelda had a little talk.

"So who do you think will win the match Peach?" Zelda asks

Blushing, a bit she says "Well I hope Marth wins but it doesn't matter to me."

"Yes I feel the same way." Zelda says

Link delivers a powerful blow which sends Marth flying. But Marth just kept falling but then jumped and than another jump and then a sword attack were he seemed to guild on the air and did an upper sword attack and grabbed the edge. Everyone was shocked and amazed with they just saw and when Link went down to the lower level he stared in disblief. So he tried another sword attack but Marth rolled out of the way and charged his sword and sent Link flying but thanks to his hookshot he haung on the wall and then did his spin attack and almost made it to the edge but all of sudden Marth jumped down and just slammed his sword down against Link which sent him down like a missile. When Marth and Link came back everyone was saying how amazing both of them did.

When Link turned around he said "That was a really good match Marth. You did really well at dodging my attacks and attacking but that one move stood out."

"Thanks you did very well also." Marth says

When Marth turned around Peach came up and said "Wow that was an amazing match Marth. You did great."

"Um thank you Peach. Why don't I walk you back to your room? If you don't mind that is?" Marth says

"No I don't mind at lets go." Peach says

While Marth and Peach were walking away hand in hand Zelda was heading towards her room when she just realized that she had feelings for Marth as well, but she was not sure when to tell him. Ganondorf turned and went headed back to his room saying to himself "That Marth would not stand a chance against him. So he decided to leave Marth and Peach alone but just for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Marth had awoken up the next morning ready for another fight. He seemed to like it here even though he had not been there for that long of time. So he put back on his red outfit and headed out the door. Along the way to the main room he noticed Zelda just standing there so he decided to greet her.

"Good morning Zelda." Marth said

She turns around and says "Oh Marth hello. How are you this morning?"

"Fine just fine and you?" Marth askes

"Well, I'm doing just fine but I must say that I was just in amazement that you defeated Link yesterday. Not that I though you would lose it is just that Link had been in last years tournament, but Link was impressed. " Zelda says

"Thank you I guess." Marth says

"So um would you like to visit Hyrule sometime?" Zelda says blushing while she was saying this.

"Yes that would be very nice. Thank you." Marth says

Right when Zelda was about to tell Marth something she had been undecided on. She noticed Peach coming down the hall.

"Oh Marth there you are." Peach says

"Peach, sorry if I missed your match a few minutes ago." Marth says

"That's alright Marth I know you didn't mean to miss it." Peach says

"Peach, would you like to come with me to the garden. I have something that I want to tell you." Marth asks

"Sure Marth. See you later Zelda." Peach says while walking away

"Good bye Marth and Peach." Zelda said still standing there deciding if she should tell him how she feels about him or not.

When Marth and Peach entered the garden Marth turned and held Peach's hands and said

"Peach I hope that this is not to sudden but I feel that I must tell you now how I feel about you"

"You do Marth?" Peach says while blushing, a deep red

Yes I do." Marth took in a deep breathe and said

"Peach I really like I think that I almost love you but I feel we should start out slow and then maybe we would get married in the future."

About ready to cry from happiness Peach says "Oh Marth I really like you too and I agree with what you just said and I do want to marry you just not right now."

Smiling Marth says "I am very glad you said Peach."

"I am too Marth." Peach says


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back inside Zelda was still unsure of what or how to tell Marth how she truly felt about him. She stopped walking back and forth in the hallway and said

"I do not know how long I can keep these feelings inside of me. I am just going to the garden and telling how I feel it does not matter if he feels the same way or not. I just cannot keep this inside any longer." She turned around and started running towards the garden and said "Marth I have to tell you something I-." She stopped right in front of the opening where she saw Marth and Peach kissing each other. They stopped and Marth said

"Oh, Zelda do you need something?"

"No nothing I was just wonder what you and Peach will do now that you two are together." Zelda asks

"Well we decided that maybe we should live in Hyrule if you don't mind." Peach says

"No not at all it would wonderful if my friends lived in Hyrule." Zelda says

"Well do you have any suggestions about where we should live." Marth asks

"Well about Kakariko village it is a very calm place and it is very close to the castle. So you could always come and visit. Oh and live lives in another village I'm sure he will be glad to hear that you will be in Hyrule Marth." Zelda says

"Well then I guess we know where we will be living from now." Marth says whiling looking into Peach's eyes

"Yes that is good thank you very much Zelda." Peach says while they are both waving goodbye to the princess.

Deep down Zelda was very happy that Marth and Peach were together. She was even happier when they agreed to live in Hyrule. However, Zelda still hoped that someday she would find someone who was not just like Marth but someone who just almost looked like him.


End file.
